Remuk
by Prominensa
Summary: Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang, yang bahkan belum pernah kau ajak bicara sekalipun. Dasar Sasuke bodoh! [ Didedikasikan untuk #4LuckyPrompt ]


**REMUK**

 **By Prominensa**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** _ **Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang, yang bahkan belum pernah kau ajak bicara sekalipun. Dasar Sasuke bodoh!**_ **[ Didedikasikan untuk #4LuckyPrompt ]**

 **Prompt:**

 **-Ketua kelas**

 **-Stadion**

 **-Gelang**

 **-Salju**

 **oOo**

"Hey, awas si Dada Rata datang!" teriak seseorang.

Haruno Sakura, orang yang dimaksud, membuka pintu ruang kelas seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang tanpa menghiraukan teman-teman sekelasnya. Sambil membetulkan kacamata, ia duduk dan mulai membaca sebuah novel remaja yang baru saja dibeli kemarin.

Semua orang terdiam, beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik. Sudah biasa Sakura diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tak punya teman, kecuali buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Apalagi semenjak ia menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya mulai mengucilkan dirinya.

"Dasar Kutu Buku!" bisik para gadis.

Sakura hanya diam, meskipun ia dapat mendengar bisik-bisik mereka. Hanya saja, ia berpikir buang-buang waktu saja untuk meladeninya. Lebih baik membaca buku karena lebih bermanfaat. Padahal kalau ditelaah baik-baik, semua hanyalah masalah klise semata. Di mana murid laki-laki tidak ingin dipimpin oleh murid perempuan. Pun murid perempuan, berharap yang menjadi ketua kelas ialah Uchiha Sasuke—sang Bintang Kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kakashi- _sensei_ masuk dengan memakai masker dimulutnya. Mungkin cuaca dingin dan bersalju di luar, membuat sang Guru terserang flu mendadak.

Murid-murid pun duduk terdiam di bangku masing-masing. Menyimak apa yang guru ajarkan setelah memberi hormat sebagai awalan pelajaran dimulai. Begitu pula Sakura dan lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya—Uchiha Sasuke.

...

 _Minggu. Stadiun Konohagakure, pukul 10:00._

 _Aku tunggu. Jangan sampai terlambat!_

 _By: Uchiha Sasuke_

Dahi Sakura mengerut saat membaca selembar kertas yang terselip di buku _sains_ miliknya. Menurut Sakura ini aneh, melihat antara dia dan Sasuke hampir jarang bertegur sapa ataupun mengobrol untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Bahkan semenjak Sakura menjadi ketua kelas, Sasuke semakin menjauh darinya. Meskipun mereka duduk bersebelahan dalam satu ruangan.

 _Mungkin bukan untukku._

Daripada merasa percaya diri jika Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu, Sakura lebih memilih melipat kertas itu hingga membentuk origami. Ia tersenyum sambil meninggalkan origami itu di atas meja. Kemudian ia membereskan bukunya dan pulang dengan perasaan tanpa beban.

Awalnya—

...

 **Minggu, pukul 10:40.**

Sakura duduk di sofa bersama sang Ayah sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan kue kering buatan ibu. Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan acara komedi yang tersaji di salah satu stasiun televisi.

"Ayah, selera pakaian orang itu ... benar-benar norak sekali," kata Sakura sambil menahan tawa yang hampir meledak.

Ini adalah acara favorit Sakura dan ayahnya di waktu hari Minggu tiba. Cukup baik untuk menghilangkan stres dan beban yang dipikul dari mulai hari Senin hingga Sabtu. Membuat lupa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan belajar.

"Orang ini benar-benar lucu 'kan, Sakura?" Ibu tiba-tiba datang sambil membawakan segelas susu cokelat panas. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja dan langsung diserbu oleh ayah. "Hari ini ada pameran perhiasan, loh. Di stadion Konoha."

Ayah dan ibu Sakura saling tatap dan tersenyum. Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak polos, mengerti maksud dari keduanya dan ikut tersenyum sambil berkata, "Pergilah! Aku tak apa di rumah sendirian."

Kedua mata Nyonya Haruno terlihat berbinar-binar. Ia juga melengkungkan kurva ke atas sambil menarik kaus sang Suami. "Ayo, cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Mereka berdua langsung beranjak meninggkalkan Sakura sambil berceloteh riang.

Hari itu Sakura tidak ingat, jika ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 17:05, Sakura tertidur di atas sofa dan terbangun saat bel pintu rumah beberapa kali berbunyi.

 **Ting tong**

Segera ia melangkah menuju pintu dengan sedikit lemas karena masih mengantuk. Ia juga mengucek sebelah matanya sebelum membuka pintu. Namun, ia terkejut saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat dan menggigil.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Rambutnya basah, mungkin karena dihujani oleh salju dari langit. Bibir merah itu bergetar dan wajahnya pucat bukan main. Sakura sedikit membukakan mulut ketika melihat Sasuke datang dengan wujud menggigil.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Eh?"

"Di stadion ... ada pameran perhiasan di sana."

Sakura sedikit menegang, tetapi ia penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke. Ia sedikit khawatir, mungkin saja orang tuanya tertimpa sesuatu di sana. Namun, di detik berikutnya Sakura sadar, mungkin memang Sasuke yang menulis memo itu untuknya. Di mana Sasuke mengajak Sakura bertemu di stadion.

"Ap-apa kau yang menulis memo untukku? Lalu, menyelipkannya di dalam bukuku?"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil meringis.

"Kau pikir dikerjai, ya? Wajar jika kau pikir begitu, tapi itu memang aku tulis untukmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kedua manik hijau Sakura membulat karena terkejut. Ia salah sangka dan mengira dirinya dikerjai oleh fans Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menghapus _spasi_ di antara keduanya. Ia tersenyum manis sore itu, membuat Sakura merasa melayang menembus senja. Dalam beberapa detik hanyut dalam tatapan Sasuke, membuat Sakura mengerti satu hal.

 _Sasuke memang tampan. Pantas dia idola para murid perempuan._

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kanan Sakura diangkat oleh Sasuke. Ia memasang sebuah gelang emas dengan kondisi gemetar. Sakura yang terkejut, hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Sakura, saat kau tidak memakai kacamatamu ... kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan iris warna hijau itu." Sakura tersipu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa deg-degan saat menyadari Sasuke masih memegang tangannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Malam itu, hujan salju turun dengan cukup lebat. Tangan dingin yang memegang erat tangan Sakura itu, tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi transparan; menjadi cahaya yang menyilaukan dan membuat Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Kemudian ia tersadar dan terbangun di atas sofa dengan posisi seperti semula.

 _Ah, mimpi ya?_

Akan tetapi, gelang emas itu terpasang indah di tangan kurus Sakura.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Siaran televisi pukul 17:40, membuatnya tidak percaya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Uchiha Sasuke yang datang ke sini beberapa menit yang lalu, tewas tertusuk pisau oleh sekawanan perampok di area stadion.

Sakura mengerang, mengeluarkan air terjun dari kedua matanya. Berulang kali ia menggigit bibir bawah dan memukuli dada. Sungguh ia menyesali hari ini, jika tahu akan ada musibah seperti ini, Sakura akan memilih untuk datang menemui Sasuke.

Kata-kata Sasuke yang ia dengar dalam mimpi masih hangat di telinga Sakura. Dalam kesendirian, Sakura menangisi kepergian Sasuke.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang, yang bahkan belum pernah kau ajak bicara sekalipun. Dasar Sasuke bodoh!_

 **[END]**

 **NOTE:**

 **Seharusnya setting tempat di stadion :"**


End file.
